Gaiden: Fulfillment of Contract
by Elhienn Hovercast
Summary: This is the side story of the "Curse of Truths and Lies", showing what is happening with the ones that had their wish granted. Some start from the birth, others start from the present...And there's a rule: The ones that helped her on the dangerous worlds aren't allowed to meet her until the fated day.
1. Chapter 1

Once I asked my mother if I was supposed to exist.

My mother thought it was a strange question and asked why I made that question.

I didn't know how to answer that.

"Hey Syo, what are you thinking about?", asked a 7 years old Kaoru.

"I was thinking about the usual…", he answered, "I feel like there's something off with me and I don't know why"

"Huh… Is your heart hurting again?"

"No…"

That's right, he always went to the doctor and they answered that he was completely healthy, that his heart was strong.

But his heart ached, and it was still a mystery.

"I think I must be crazy or something", he shook his head, "I don't know why I think about these kind of things"

"…You aren't crazy", Kaoru said, "I know it"

"Heh, your brother spouts things like he isn't sure if he was supposed to lie and you think I'm normal?"

"Hum… Well, if it was someone else I would think that he or she was nuts but…", Kaoru trailed off, "For some reason I think you have a point, I don't know why"

Kaoru looked uncomfortable, flipping his book he tried to shake the weird feeling from before, looking to his twin time from time as if he was deciding to do something.

'What's wrong?", Syo asked.

"…"

"Oy Kaoru, spit out, I can sense your distress"

"Geez… That's the only time that being twins sucks", he laughed awkwardly before closing his book and looking back to his twin, "You know, it may sound crazy but this morning, when I woke up and went to see my reflection on the mirror I saw… Scars"

"Scars?"

"Yes, and they hurt pretty bad too", he said looking very shaken, "…When I checked to see if there was any in my body I… Didn't see anything"

"…I see… It's like when I have a stroke"

"Uhum…", mumbled Kaoru, "… Do you think that we are nuts?"

"No, I don't think so", he shook his head, "We're just weird kids, that's all"

"Indeed"

"Do you want to go outside to play?"

"Eh, don't feel like doing it"

"Man, you want to be a doctor but you are pretty reckless with your health", Syo rolled his eyes, "I wonder how you can be athletic like that when you're so lazy"

"I'm not lazy!"

"Oh yes, totally not!", Syo replied with sarcasm, "C'mmon, let's go already"

"Ok, fine, I'm going"

They went outside, the sun was high on the sky and the weather was chilly.

It was a perfect day to play soccer!

"C'mmon, today I'm going to beat you!", grinned Syo picking the ball.

"Geezz… That's because you have a monstrous stamina Syo", Kaoru replied shaking his head.

"You would have too if you exercised yourself, stop complaining"

"I'm very healthy thank you so much"

"No, I should thank you"

"Huh?"

"Hum?"

"Hey… Where it came from?", blinked Kaoru with a puzzled expression.

"Eh, I don't know, one the usual weirdness I guess", Syo replied back kicking the ball, that went to the other side of the fence.

"Oh, great look were you kicked the ball!", said Kaoru rolling his eyes, feeling a shiver run down his spine, "The… Abandoned house"

"Are you scared Kaoru?", Syo asked with a cheeky grin.

"Of course not!", Kaoru denied, "But… I don't feel comfortable around… Scary houses, I don't know why"

"Well, you must be pretty messed up if you felt comfortable in a place like that right?", Syo replied patting his younger twin, "Ok, I will pick it"

"No!"

"Hey don't worry, it will be fast!"

"Hum… Fine, be careful"

He nodded and walked to the fence, crawling through an opening to the other side.

"The grass here sure is tall", he sweatdropped.

… It would be hard to find the ball.

"Snif…"

"Hum?", he blinked.

He stopped as he heard someone sniffing.

"Don't tell me… This place is really haunted?", he took a step down, but he shook his head, thinking that he was being silly, "Ok, I'm being silly, maybe it's someone that… ACK!"

Something jumped on him, he fell down screaming like a girl until the thing identified itself.

"Meow"

"AHHHH! Oh… It's a cat", he stopped screaming, looking at the cat, "Dammit cat you almost scared me to death!"

"Meowww"

"Geezz… What are you doing in a place like… Eh? What's is this?", he said looking at the collar, "Kuppuru?"

"Snif…"

"Meow", the cat looked to the side.

"Eh? Your owner is here?", he blinked, putting the cat back to the floor and he started to walk.

"Hoe! There's someone here?", called Syo, following the cat

"Huh?", the voice stopped crying, "O-Over here!"

"Meow!", the cat pointed to the hole.

"Heyy! Did you fall on the hole?"

"Y-Yes", the voice replied, "Snif… It's so dark here…"

"Hum… Wait a moment, I'm going to find a rope!"

"N-No! Please don't leave me!", the voice cried.

"Hum… ", he halted his movements, looking in deep thought, before he had an idea, "Ah! I have an idea, wait a second!"

It was time to put his climbing skills in use!

He started to carefully climb down.

"Reached the bottom!", he said looking around, "Now, where are you?"

"…Here", said the feminine voice.

Syo approached the voice, and saw a girl with red-orange hair, that had big bright yellow eyes.

Her knee and elbows were scratched and her white dress was a mess.

"Hey… I came to rescue you", he smiled.

"Uh…"

"There… No need to cry!", he patted her head, "Here, climb my back, I will carry you"

"O-OK", she stopped crying, putting her hands around his neck, "Hum… Are you sure you can climb back?"

"Heh, of course", he smiled, "I'm pretty strong, there's no need to worry"

"Hum… Thank you", she gave him a small smile, as they climbed out of the hole.

"You're welcome!", he said crouching down so she could stand on the floor, "Hum… It seems as you hurt your knees and elbows… Do you live near here?"

"No… My cat escaped and I was following him until I feel in this hole", she explained.

"Meow"

"Ah! Kuppuru!", she smiled as the cat nuzzled, "I was worried"

"Hum… Say, me and my brother live on the other side of this fence, so… Do you want to stop by? We can clean your scratches and then I can offer you a ride on my bicycle"

"I need… To call my parents, they must be worried…"

"You can use our telephone"

"Hum… Thanks a lot, you're… Very kind"

"Uhum, now hold my hand, it's very easy to get lost here"

"Thanks… For helping"

"Aha! No, I'm the one that want to thank you!"

"Huh?"

"I only exist thanks to you!"

He stopped and blushed like crazy when his mind registered what he said.

"Sorry but… I didn't understand?"

"A-Ah! N-Nothing, it's just me talking random nonsense HAHAHHA", he waved his hand, his face beet red.

'What's wrong with me?', he thought avoiding to look at the girl, 'Why I said that?'

Yes, he always felt strange things or said nonsense time from time, but that one took the cake.

But then again… That strange anxiety of not knowing why he existed… Somehow he felt that the girl was connected with that, as strange as it sounded.

"Syo!", called Kaoru with a worried tone, "Why you took so long?"

"Sorry, stopped to help someone", he said.

"Someone?", Kaoru arched an eyebrow.

"Yep, a girl, she has some scratches so it's better if you fetch some plasters ok?"

"Alrigh…", he nodded before he saw the said girl.

They both saw each other's face, and when their eyes meet each other both had a jolt and fainted on the spot.

"EH?! Kaoru? What happened?", said Syo shaking his younger twin, "Hey girl? Are you ok? DAMMIT what should I do? Ah! I-I better call an ambulance!"

He ran inside home dialing the number, as Kaoru and the girl laid on the floor, their eyes closed.

…When they went to the hospital and both got far enough of each other they would wake up and not remember the other's face.

"It's not time yet…"

"Until the fated date of the wish, you aren't allowed to meet each other"

"…But don't worry, let's commemorate our meeting when the time is right…"

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000-**

**So~ Guys, that's the Gaiden chapter, where it shows what is happening to the guys that has their wishes granted in the Curse fic.**

**This Gaiden allows you to see older characters and also leak some information hehehe~**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few years since the strange meeting with the red haired girl, but even if he didn't find her name or talked a lot with her the memory was deeply burned in his mind.

…But strangely enough… His twin brother, Kaoru didn't remember the girl, or the fact that he fainted.

"Are you sure you really met this girl and it isn't one of the weird things that we feel time from time?", asked Kaoru.

"No, I'm sure!", Syo replied, "This girl… I think she's related to our strange feelings, as soon as I met her I felt really grateful, like my existed only because of her!"

"My… Someone has a crush", Kaoru smirked.

"I'm being serious here, stop making fun of me!", Syo fumed throwing a pillow .

"Wow, wow, calm down Syo!", said Kaoru covering his head, "Geez… Ok, let's assume you're right, then what?"

"What?"

"What do you plan to do about that?"

"… Maybe I should try finding the girl and asking her"

"How?", Kaoru asked, "You don't even know her name!"

"… I feel like I will meet her someday", he replied, "…Besides, she ha golden eyes with green irises, I think it's hard to find someone with eyes like that"

"Well, it's true, someone if this kind of eyes are…", Kaoru trailed off when an image sparked on his head and he felt a sudden headache, "Ack!"

"Kaoru?"

"M-My head… It hurts… So much…", he panted, his vision blurry before he dropped on the floor, unconscious.

"Kaoru!"

-00-

'It isn't time yet…'

'Who's that?', Kaoru asked, barely conscious.

'The time of promise isn't now'

'This voice sounds familiar… Where I heard it?', he wondered while his consciousness drifted away.

When he opened his eyes he saw… White, a white ceiling, sheets and walls.

"Kaoru, are you ok?", asked a worried Syo.

"What happened?", he asked, still in daze.

"I was talking with you about the girl I once met and you fainted!"

"Is that so?", he blinked, furrowing his brows, "I don't remember… Ugh"

"Don't try to remember", said Syo with a serious voice, "I think you fainted because of that"

"That doesn't make any sense", blinked Kaoru, "Why trying to remember someone would make me faint? As far as I know I don't any trauma that would make want to forget"

"… I think it's related with the weird things we feel sometimes", said Syo.

"...The why aren't you affected?", Kaoru asked.

"I don't know", he shrugged off, "But I can tell that you aren't meant to meet or know this girl"

Kaoru looked down, he didn't know why, but suddenly he felt his heart ache and he knew for a fact that it wasn't any of the weird things that happened with him or his brother.

He was genuinely upset for not being able to meet this girl or even being given the chance to remember her.

"Kaoru? Are you crying?", Syo asked in confusion.

"Huh? Ah… I didn't even notice", he replied rubbing his face with his arms, "How weird… I don't even know this person and I'm feeling sad with not being able to meet her again"

"Again?", Syo repeated arching an eyebrow.

Kaoru also blinked, when he registered what he said.

Again? What that meant? Well, he did meet this girl, according to Syo, but he fainted before he got a good look on her, so he was pretty sure that he didn't mean that.

He focused on his own feelings even if it meant fainting again.

"I think we meet before", he managed to say, "I feel like she's someone important to me"

"How? When you two met each other you both fainted on the spot!"

"…I feel like we didn't meet here", he blinked, pondering a bit, "Maybe… In another life? No, it doesn't quite feel right either"

"Ugh… These mysteries are eating me up! We should search for clues!"

"… I have the feeling that we will know one day", said Kaoru furrowing his brows, "The day the wish was made…"

"What are you talking about? You're acting more strangely than the usual"

"I don't know where it came from", Kaoru shook his head, "Sorry, I think I'm giving myself a headache again"

"Hey, no sweat, stay here and rest a bit, I will go outside and call a doctor to check you ok?"

-00-

"Hey doctor, could you check him? He woke up"

"Yes, I will"

Syo sighed, sitting close to the window.

These weird things… He thought that it would stop as he didn't feel pain in his heart anymore or the strange feeling of questioning his existence.

…Then again, it only happened after he met the strange girl.

"Ugh… I can't take this anymore… What does this girl have to do with us?", he started to mess with his hair in frustration, "Ah… I need to cut my hair; these bangs are getting on my eyes!"

He tried to fix it looking at his reflection on the window when he suddenly saw her.

"It's the girl!", his eyes widened as he ran outside.

"Oy! Wait a moment!", waved Syo, calling her.

The girl stopped and turned blinking a few moments while Syo stopped to catch his breath.

"Huh…"

"Say… What's your name?", asked Syo.

"Nanami… Nanami Haruka", the girl blinked.

"Nanami…", he repeated her name, "Well, my name is…"

Suddenly his mouth closed and it looked as if he couldn't open it no matter how much he tried.

'What? Why is that happening?', he wondering in confusion.

Does that mean that the girl wasn't supposed to know who he was.

"Er… Is there a problem?"

"Hfff… No", he said, finally giving up on telling her his name, "Say, do you remember me? It was years ago and I rescued you from the hole"

"No… Sorry", she shook her head, "You do seem familiar, but I don't recognize you"

"Oh… Is that so?"

"I have… Some holes in my memory", she replied looking to the side, "It's like when something weird happens the next day I'm not able to remember it"

"So you're the same as us…"

"Us?"

"Nothing", he shook his head, "Well, if you forget then did you try to record or write what happened?"

"I think that yes", she nodded, showing a diary that had a small chain, "I write everything on this diary even if nothing interesting happens or just to write a date, but… When I check it there's days that aren't registered and I'm pretty sure that I wrote something there"

"…"

"It's important, I can feel it", she says looking down, "…Sorry for not being able to remember you"

"No, it's ok", he said waving a hand, "I'm pretty sure that you have the same problem as my brother, he can't remember anything"

"Is that so?", she blinked, "Can I meet him?"

"Look, the last time you met each other you both fainted on the spot", Syo shook his head, "…I don't think you're meant to meet each other"

"Oh…", her voice sounded sad.

"B-But we should try to solve this mystery!", said Syo flailing his arms, "Look, can you tell me where you live? I can visit you everyday"

"Hum… Are you sure?", Haruka replied sounding hesitant, "I may forget you everyday"

"Nah, it's fine, I will make sure to make you remember me"

"… What's your name? Could you tell me?"

"…No, sorry", he shook his head, "My mouth closes the moment I try to tell you"

"Is that so?", she blinked looking worried, "Then… Maybe we aren't meant to meet each other too? What if you forget about me?"

"Well, I didn't forget you after all these years, so I doubt that it will happen", Syo said, offering a smile confident smile before the wind blew his hair making it cover his eyes, "Dammit! I need to cut my hair!"

"…Here", the girl offered something.

"…Barrettes?", he blinked picking the blue hairclips.

"Huh… This way your bangs don't cover your eyes", she said, blushing a bit while looking to the ground with interest, "… Blue is my favorite color"

"Huh?"

"T-That's why I choose these barrettes", she explained shyly, "They are my favorite"

"Oh, I see…", he said putting them, "Well then, I will wear then from now on, so when you see me using them you will recognize me!"

"… I hope so"

"Hehe, don't worry, now show me the way!", he grinned holding her hands when a strange and scary image flashed on his mind.

Blood, sounds of a car hitting someone, a limp hand… A girl of 16 lying on the cold asphalt, blood staining her dress.

"Hey, are you… Ok?", Haruka asked with worry.

'She's fated to die to make everyone happy'

"W-What is that?", his vision started to get blurry, as he saw the bloody image flashing before his eyes…

He could swear that the girl on the floor looked in his direction for a moment.

'…No one is supposed to save her'

He felt a throbbing pain, collapsing on the floor as an overwhelming headache made he see the world spinning around him, which made him feel like throwing up.

"H-Hey!", Haruka panicked, "P-Please! Someone! Help!"

"N-No wait…!", Syo raised his arm as his vision started to fade, the girl fading from his sight as everything turned into black.

After that he would be in a bed on the hospital, with the girl sitting next to him with a worried face, but as soon as she felt asleep she would wake in the next day in her house, not remembering the blond haired boy, nor the nurses, doctors or even him would remember her.

But the blue barrettes would remain, like a memento that they would meet again.

**-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000- **

**And… Next chapter, Kaoru will remember things about Haruka heheh~ **

**REVIEW TIME!**

**BrandNewMelody** – WTF, will be probably your normal reaction to this fic XD, MY FIC IS A BIG MIND FUCK AFTER ALL MWHAAHAHAHHA*Evil laugh*

**Rtwin Rinera-** Hey awesome sorry for not replying your comment on my another fic! When I'm sleepy I tend to overlook things! ;w;(like decent grammar for starters), thanks a lot for enjoying my fanfic, and I'm glad that you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

There was something very ominous about this day.

"Hey Kaoru, what's wrong?", asked Syo.

"I feel weird"

"Is that one of our 'strange premonitions'?"

"Yes", he nodded, "Like… A déjà vu, but being slight different"

"Hum…"

"Sorry, I'm not making sense right?", he laughed.

"No, I feel pretty weird too", Syo shook his head, "Just… Not as bad as you I guess"

"Ugh, I just wish we could solve this whole mystery already"

"Me too", he said touching the barrettes on his hair.

"Hum? You're still wearing this after all these years?"

"What can I say? It's my favorite", eh shrugged.

And someone else too…

"Hum?", he blinked.

"What's wrong Syo?"

"Nothing", he replied, "…Let's just go and cut the cake with everyone alright?"

"Right"

'My headache is killing me', Kaoru flinched as the pain struck him.

'It wasn't supposed to be only me; he should've been here, commemorating our birthday today'

"What was that?", he blinked when he heard the voice, strangely similar to his.

"Oy Kaoru"

"S-Sorry! I'm going!"

-00-

"Ah! I'm full! It was good right?"

"Y-Yeah"

"…Kaoru, are you ok?", asked Syo feeling concerned, "You're are acting strange since you woke up!"

"N-No I don't think…"

'It doesn't feel right'

'What doesn't feel right?'

'Who are you?'

'I'm… Your pain got my attention, I'm an entity that can grant wishes'

'Is that so?', his voice held a hint of disbelief, '… I wish my brother didn't die'

'To have this wish granted you have to survive and escape my cursed place', said the strange man, 'Would you be up to it if it means that you can save your brother?'

"These memories…", mumbled Kaoru, his eyes widening a he felt a rush of images coming to him.

'Today mark the day that you made your wish, that's why your memory will be unlocked now'

He passed out.

"What's happening?!", asked Syo, crouching down, trying to wake his twin, "Kaoru?! Ugh…!"

Why he felt a sudden pain on his head?

His vision blacked.

-00-

It has been a week since then, and while he woke in the next day the same couldn't be said about his brother.

But what worried him the most was the strange scratches and scars that appeared on Kaoru's body everyday he checked him.

"Ugh! Why these weird things happens to us?", he started to curse, "And not only this!"

He picked his bag and took the small box with an orb on the top.

He wondered who was the man that gave him the box and how was he related to the mysterious girl he once met and why the girl was involved with their problems.

"Haruka…", he mumbled touching the blue barrettes.

He finally remembered her, he didn't know why, but he was glad as it meant that at least they had a clue about who they should search for.

'As soon as Kaoru wakes up I going to tell him'

The orb in the top of the box glowed.

"Hum?", he blinked as the orb got a blue color, opening the lid by itself, inside, resting two beautiful pendants with blue sapphires.

He picked the pendants with interest, looking closely as some mysterious light shone in one of them.

Without thinking and following a inexplicable urge he put one of the blue pendants around his neck while the glowing one was put in Kaoru's.

The pendant in his brother's neck shone brightly before the light faded away and the teen wearing it started to twitch.

"Kaoru!", called Syo, feeling relief wash him when his brother finally opened his eyes, staring the ceiling.

His twin looked in his way, furrowing his brows in confusion as if he didn't recognize him.

"Who are you? And why you look exactly like me?"

What?

"Being in a coma for a week melted your brain? It's me! Your twin brother! Syo!"

"Syo?", he sat looking more confused, "That's not possible, you were supposed to be death in the day that we were born"

Kaoru blinked a few times, wondering why he considered the thing in front of him his brother.

That didn't make any sense.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, trying to organize his thoughts.

The last thing he remembered was the room with paintings, and how he kissed a girl with stunning gold eyes as both promised to see each other again.

'I wish that my brother lived in the day we were born', he heard his own voice.

Oh… Now he remembered everything, he mad a wish to bring his brother back to life and beat the cursed riddles and dangers of the strange entity's mansion.

He looked at the teen in front of him, a boy that had the same face and looks, albeit being slight shorter.

'I saw your brother he… Looks shorter', an amused girl voice rang in his head.

"Ok, now why are you smiling?", asked Syo arching an eyebrow.

"So my wish was really granted", Kaoru laughed, trembling as he couldn't believe it.

"…What are you talking about? You're acting weirder than the normal"

"You won't believe me", he shook his head, "Ah! Sorry for saying strange things, I finally remembered, the two set of memories"

"Kaoru", Syo crossed his arms, "Just spill it, strange things happens to us so often that I wonder what I won't believe"

"Well then…", he hesitated.

He told everything from the beginning, how in the past when they were born his brother was a stillborn while he could live a healthy life and how much he regretted it, as if he stole it from him.

Each birthday he wished that he was alive and only in his 16th birthday that his wish was granted.

"Let me get this straight", Syo paused, "You told this stranger that you would agree to do anything to have your wish granted and you accepted it?"

"Well, he did warm me that I would be in danger, have a curse placed on me and that I may die", Kaoru shrugged, "Besides, I kind of didn't believe him"

"Are you out of your mind?!", Syo said with an angry voice, "If a guy like that told these kind of things I would have called the police!"

"Yes, the thought of him being a lunatic did cross my mind", Kaoru nodded, "But as soon as I agreed I was teleported to a strange mansion with a lot of dangers lurking around"

"The scars in your arms have something to do with that?"

"Ah! Yes, one of them was when a doll slashed with a sword", he nodded, "Thanks to Haruka I managed to survive a lot of obstacles"

"Haruka?", he blinked.

"Yes, I met her in this cursed place", he said with a fond smile, "…No, to be honest, she was the one that found me and rescued me"

He remembered the time they first met, her beautiful face showing fear and relief, he frail body trembling, probably because of the scary things she met along the way.

Was she alright now? Did she miss him? Where was she now?

"You fainted the first time you met Haruka, how do you know her?", asked Syo arching an eyebrow while his brother stared him with a curious look before his eyes lit.

"Ah! But that day wasn't the first time I met her", he shook his head, "Like I said, I met her in this cursed place and with her help we both escaped"

"When it happened?"

"After my 16th birthday and after I wandered the place for a while"

"But we had our 16th birthday one week ago!"

"… I don't understand how it works", he shook his head, feeling a headache coming, "Let's… Just say it's magic and that's it, time travel is complicated"

"…"

They fell into a silence, as both tried to process the recent revelations.

"Hum… By the way Syo", Kaoru's gaze flickered to the box in his hands that was curiously closed, "What's this box?"

"This?", Syo showed the box, "I don't know, the day you brought me on the hospital I met a tall blond guy that gave me this weird box"

"Weird tall… Oh!", his eyes widened when he remembered that the man was carrying a bag similar to the one's that he gave to Haruka and he found inside the small book with the Blue's tale, "I remember him! He had the bag that I gave to Haruka!"

"Hum? Do you think that he may know or met her?"

"It's a probability!"

"Hum… I see…", he mumbled, "I think… I remembered he saying that his name was Shinomiya Natsuki"

"Ah you have his name? Great! Maybe we should search for him!"

As soon as he said that the pendants that they were wearing started to shine again (with Kaoru wondering when he put that pendant), briefly changing the color to a purple as the orb in the box changed to the same color.

"What…?", they both stared dumbfounded, holding the purple jewel and looking at the box.

Syo put a hand on the orb while his other held the pendant, and to his surprise a map glowed on the air, with a shine amethyst in a place while two sapphires were in other.

"What is that amethyst on the map?", blinked Kaoru, staring at the map.

"I don't know, but it must be a clue!"

The brothers nodded to each other.

**Gemstones Found:**

**Sapphire: Syo & Kaoru.**

**Amethyst:**

**Lapis-Lazuli:**

**Ruby:**

**Diamond:**

**Onyx:**

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000-**

**Syo and Kaoru finally remembered everything! Horay~!**

**No they will start their search to discover more about Haruka and they meet other people on the road and discover a bit more about the reason behind her first death!**

**Next chapter will be focused on Natsuki and Satsuki horay~!**

…

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Brandnewmelody-** Yep, full of mystery! And lol sorry, I should check what I write, but sometimes I'm so lazy XD

**GlamGurl17**- Hum… Kaoru will take a bit of time until he meets Haruka ^^

PS: It will be short. 8D


End file.
